NFLRZ: Life given Energy
by Rushstar32
Summary: (Do not own; Takes place during/after season 2 episode 22) The Guardians learn a horrifying fact about the Rusherz when Pillage doesn't wake up after saving them and Arrow-Head from the Siphon Blitzbot


Life given Energy

_Voices, that all Arrow-Head heared as he regained consciousness. The memory of what happened after that Siphon blitzbot stole some of his energy, the Guardians... Arrow-Head gasped as he sat up panting and looking around. _

Marty: He's awake!

_Arrow-Head calmed down, seeing the six Guardians around him._

Arrow-Head: Y-Your okay...

Ash: Our power is drained, but we're okay.

Arrow-Head: But...how did we get back to the HOK?

_The Guardians shoke their heads. RZ was the one who answered that question._

RZ: *_Looks at the bed next to Arrow-Head_* You can thank Pillage for that, he manage to get all of you to safety.

Arrow-Head: -_sighs_\- Thanks Pilla-

_Arrow-Head face fell. Pillage was pale and motionless. Arrow-Head got off the bed, and slowly stumbled to the bed Pillage was on._

Arrow-Head: P-Pillage? *_Shakes him* _Pillage...*_Worry grows_* PILLAGE?

Ish: *_Also shakes Arrow-Head_* Hey Pillage, you okay?

_RZ sadly looked at the Rusher and Guardians._

RZ: Arrow-Head...look at Pillage energy level.

_While the Guardians were confused on this, Arrow-Head face went pale as he pulled up a screen and looked at a chart and horror appered on his face. The Guardians, curious on what was going one, looked at the chart and their faces turned to worry and fear._

Arrow-Head: *_Reads the Chart_* 2-29 percent and slowly dropping...

RZ: *_Sad_* The Siphon blitzbot had grabbed a hold of him, but he continued to send you guys back to the HOK...he was thrown through the portal and hit the stair rail, hard.

Troy: Okay...I am not the only one concerned about this information right?

Tua: How is it that we're okay, but Arrow-Head stumbles a little and Pillage is in a coma?

Ricky: RZ? Answers.

_RZ was about to answer, but Arrow-Head raised his hand...he wanted to tell them._

Arrow-Head: Guys...Unlike you, if we Rusherz get our energy taken away, use it up too much, or if it drained too much to restore itself...we will-we will-*_Tears forming_* We will die.

_Their faces turn to horror and shock. _

Marty: *_horror and shock_* W-What do you mean you'll die?!

Arrow-Head: Our energy and life force are connected to eachother, our energy gives us our power and will while the lifeforce is our soul and heart of us living, without that...*_Trails off_*

_Silences...That is until Ish and Ricky turned to eachother and nodded._

Ish: More the reason to go after that Siphon blitzbot.

Arrow-Head: Wait...what?

_The Guardians explained their idea. Arrow-Head listen carefully...and tears started to fall now._

Ash: Arrow-Head? Are you o-

_Arrow-Head went towards Ish and Ricky, and fell to his knees._

Ish and Ricky: Arrow-

Arrow-Head: P-Please...just get Pillage energy back. I-I don't care about mine, I don't care about the Megacore...Just please, save him. *_Almost a whisper_* I'll do anything, just save him.

_Bot Ish and Ricky looked in shock, but nodded._

Ish: Don't worry Arrow-Head, we'll definitely save him.

Ricky: Right.

_The two Guardians ran out of the HOK. Arrow-Head was shaking as he sobbed in fear, as Ash went over and gave him a small hug._

Ash: Don't worry Arrow-Head, they'll save him. I promise.

Arrow-Head: *_Chokes up_* I-I hope so...

* * *

_An hour later..._

_The remaining Guardians did what they can to help Arrow-Head keep Pillage energy from going lower, Marty even went back to get the Megacores for Arrow-Head. Despite this, Pillage energy was now at 6 percent. Arrow-Head feared that Ish and Ricky would be too late until-_

Ish and Ricky Guardian: We're back!

_All turned to see the two armored Guardians run in. Hope flowed throught Arrow-Head quickly_

Tua: You got it back?

Ricky: Yep, now all we have to do is give the energy back to Pillage.

Troy: Question, how?

Marty: *_Holds up the Raiders Megacore_* Do you think this will help?

_Arrow-Head is handed the Megacore, a determined look on his face._

Arrow-Head: Yes...I think it might-

_The Megacore slowly flashed on and off. Arrow-Head eyes widen, as he placed the Megacore on Pillage chest, which then started rising in mid air. The two Armored Guardians looked at it, then walked to the bed, raising their hands as a flow of energy goes to the Megacore. As the remaining energy of the Megacore left, the two lowed their hands. The Megacore glowed brightly, as did Pillage who was soon raised of the bed slightly. A slow flow of silver light circle around Pillage, as his mouth slightly open with the energy going into him. After a few minutes, the last of the energy went in him, he gently landed back on the bed, his energy returning to 100 percent. His eyes shot opened as he sat up and gasped for air, Arrow-Head jumping on the bed helping Pillage calm down and breathe, Ricky catching the Megacore as it fell from mid air._

Arrow-Head: Pillage...

_Pillage's breathing calmed down as he sighed. He blinked a few times, then slowly looked up to see the Guardians and Arrow-Head._

Pillage: I-Is-Is everyone alright?

Ash: Pillage, you nearly died and you ask us if we're okay?

Pillage: Wait, what do you-*_He remembered_* Oh...OH...Guys I-

_He was cut off when Arrow-Head hugged him tightly, tears falling_

Arrow-Head: PILLAGE IS THE THIRD TIME YOU-YOU COULD HAVE REALLY-*_Pulls back and looks at him_* Don't you _**EVER **_do that again you hear me! *_Back into hug_* You could have really died this time.

_Pillage was shocked, but sighed sadly and returned the hug._

Pillage: I'm so sorry for worrying you. All of you. *_Realize something_* They know now, don't they.

_The hug broke as Arrow-Head nodded sadly._

Pillage: I-I'm so sorry you had to discover that information like this...I-We really wanted to wait until later but-

Ish: It's okay, We're just glad your okay.

_Pillage smiled. He suddenly winced and clutched his chest._

Pillage: Ouch...why does my chest hurt.

RZ: Your body hit the stair rail hard. You had gotten bruised ribs but nothing serious.

_Pillage sighed...It was better than getting a bullet through the shoulder._

* * *

_Later at the game..._

_Pillage sat on the benches, watching the now rejuvenated teams play. Arrow-Head walked over and sat next to him._

Arrow-Head: *_Hands Pillage an ice pack_* I brought this, you were clutching your chest and I thought this might help.

Pillage: *_Places it on chest; holds it_* Thank you...I'm sorry for the scare back there.

Arrow-Head: -_Sighs_\- Pillage...I know you want to protect us, but you need to make sure you protect yourself as well...I also should thank you, if you haven't came and got us out of there...

_Pillage scooted over and put an arm around Arrow-Head, smiling._

Pillage: You know I'd do anything for you guys.

_Arrow-Head smiled  
_

Arrow Head: I know

_Pillage and Arrow-Head remained together as the two continued to watch the game._

**THE**

**END**


End file.
